Generally speaking, projection is useful for presenting information as a visual rendering upon a projection surface. The visual information may comprise images and graphic data, such as text, symbols, and data patterns. The data patterns may comprise bar codes disposed over a single dimension, as well as matrix patterns disposed over two dimensions. Two dimensional (2D) data patterns comprise quick response (QR) codes and Han Xin codes. The spatial configuration with which the information is presented is significant to successful, intelligible, and/or legible communication therewith.
In the projection of an image, however, the spatial configuration thereof may become distorted. For example, the spatial configuration of an image may be disposed over a substantially rectangular field. If the image is viewed directly, the rectangular field of its spatial configuration may be readily apparent to observers. The visual information presented by the image may thus be communicated readily to the direct viewers. Orthogonal projections of the image upon substantially planar projection surfaces, likewise, may present the spatial configurations without significant distortion.
The visual information presented by the orthogonal projections on planar projection surfaces, likewise, may be readily communicated to observers. The perspective of the image, as viewed directly, conforms to the perspective of the image in its orthogonal projection on a planar surface. In some projections, however, the perspective presented by the spatial configuration of the projected images may become distorted, relative to the perspective presented by the rectangular (or other) spatial configuration of the images, as the images are viewed directly.
It may be useful, therefore, to present images in projections with similar spatial configurations as characterize the images when viewed directly. It may also be useful to project the images without distorting the perspective of the image, relative to the perspective of the image when viewed directly. It may be useful, further, to correct distorted perspectives in projected images.